1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor, and, more particularly to a pattern configuration of a semiconductor pressure sensor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a sectional view illustrating a pattern configuration of a conventional semiconductor pressure sensor chip. In this figure, a bridge circuit is formed with gauge resistors 2 on the pressure sensor chip 1. These gauge resistors 2 are connected through diffusion sections 3 composed of resistance layers containing diffused dopant impurities. In each diffusion section 3 there is provided a contact 4 for an external connection.
In the pattern of the pressure sensor chip 1, each diffusion section 3 is connected to form the bridge circuit of the gauge resistors 2. These diffusion sections 3 have simple configuration, however, each diffusion section has different distances from the contact 4 therein to the respective two gauge resistors 2 contacted by the section through the diffusion section 3, i.e., x.noteq.y, as shown in FIG. 3.
The semiconductor pressure sensor mentioned above has a large drift with changes in temperature of the offset voltage, and hence, causes measuring errors, resulting in a low measurement precision.